El héroe de mi Corazón
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Ellos son rivales, pero después de este acontecimiento cambian sus sentimientos /Genero yaoi Luiboo (luigi x King boo No se aceptan comentarios insultantes y si no les gusta no lo lean y a los que si les guste entonces que disfruten de ella. Gracias!


_**Ahora un oneshot de luiboo (luigiXking boo) no acepto comentarios malos o ofensivos...bueno espero que lo disfruten**_

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo._

_Comienza!:_

_**"El héroe de mi corazón"**_

Era una noche de tormenta, los relámpagos se apoderaron del cielo y la niebla ya estaba presente.

Luigi se encaminaba de nuevo a una mansión, pero ahora no era un asunto de su hermano, sino que, ahora tenia un informe sobre que en esa mansión había unos problemas...

Luigi llego a esa mansión, entró a investigar, subió por las escaleras revisando puerta por puerta, revisando cada rincón de las habitaciones, luigi no noto nada extraño y una idea cruzó en su mente, después fue a dar una vuelta por la guarida secreta del Profesor .

.-Tal vez el sepa algo de esto.-Pensó luigi.

Llego a el laboratorio, el profesor no estaba hay, pero habían unas hojas del proyecto "_FH"_

_Ahora estoy seguro de todo este problema,_

_Me desharé de él para el día siguiente,_

_Atrapare a King Boo, pero_

_Ahora no lo encerrare en una pintura,_

_Le are la vida imposible cada vez que intente escapar,_

_Así los problemas se terminaran_

_ ._

Luigi se sorprendió por este tal proyecto _"FH"_ nunca se imagino que el Profesor fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, dejo los papeles en su lugar y se fue del laboratorio y regreso a su casa.

Mientras preparaba todo para su ataque.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX°0

Al día siguiente en la noche...

Luigi regreso a aquella mansión, no fue por otro informe, sino que...el estaba preocupado por...¿El Profesor ? o por ¿_King Boo_?.

Luigi se aventuro a aquella mansión, abrió las puertas y al cerrarlas detrás de el, lo primero que vio al centro de la sala, es a King boo tirado en el suelo en muy mal estado.

Luigi se sorprendió al verlo así, y una idea ya se le creaba en la mente "ya había empezado el proyecto FH del profesor " Luigi, no sabia que hacer. Por otra parte king boo sintió la presencia de alguien, abrió los ojos y vio directamente al frente de el y al ver a luigi, king boo se asusto por un momento, pero... después trato de pedirle que lo ayudara.

Luigi al verlo, descubrió en su mirada algo, el quería ayuda, pero, luigi no sabia si haría lo correcto o no, pero al ver mas al fondo de su mirada luigi descubrió la parte … ¿Buena?, jeje si eso había pensado luigi.

Justamente cuando luigi decidió que hacer, apareció el Profesor detrás de King boo, tenía un arma en la mano parecida al "poltergust-3000" pero un poco más aterrador y escalofriante.

.-Mira…que tenemos aquí, ¡Es luigi!, jeje, que gusto volver a verte.- El profesor tenia un rostro de maldad, que ni siquiera el mismo luigi lo reconocía.

.- ¡ ! porque has hecho esto, King boo a lo que veo no ha hecho nada malo para que lo trates así.

Luigi dijo tratando de defender a king boo, king boo por su parte se sorprendió, pues no se imagino que luigi, su enemigo, lo defendiera.

Pero luigi no decía mentiras, el ya había ido a esa mansión antes, pero el no vio nada extraño o que causara problemas.

.- ¿A caso te pones de la parte mala? No te das cuenta que el ya ha causado muchos problemas, debemos deshacernos de el, recuerda todo lo que les hizo pasar a tu y a tu hermano Mario, ¡el es una amenaza para todos!-el profesor dijo estas palabras, el ahora si había enloquecido.

Luigi se quedo pesando, y era verdad lo que el había dicho, pero… ahora, ya no sabia que hacer, ir y apoyar a king boo o apoyar a .

King boo, ya no sabia si confiar o no en luigi, ya estaba muy asustado y quería que todo acabara.

.-Lo vez, hasta tu ya has comenzado a profesor estaba apunto de decir una palabra mas, pero fue interrumpido por Lugi que comenzó ha hablar.- ¡Eso a mi ya no me importa! No me importa porque, gracias a el yo pude superar mis miedos, gracias a el yo pude demostrarle a Mario y a todo el reino champiñón que yo también puedo ganar, les demostré que no soy un miedoso y que puedo llegar a ser incluso mejor que mi hermano Mario, porque también formo parte de "los hermanos Mario", que…no solo soy el segundo jugador o la segunda opción, ni el consejero o el animador….-

King boo, se sorprendió por todo lo que estaba diciendo luigi, no pensó que el diría algo así, algo extraño sentía en su corazón ¿era felicidad? No, era algo más que eso…

Por otra parte, El Profesor estaba muy confundido por lo que decía luigi,"como podría decir tal cosa" el simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

.-Pero…lo que mas le agradezco a el, es que el me permitió ser un héroe, me hizo agradecerle a la vida, así pude salvar a Mario y lo salvare a el también.-Luigi termino con una gran sonrisa, lagrimas y una mirada llena de alegría dirigida a king boo.-¡Y es por eso que no te permitiré que le vuelvas ha hacer daño!-King boo estaba en estado de shock, no sabia ni siquiera que pensar, pero después, comprendió todas esas palabras y al fin abrió su corazón y derramo lagrimas de felicidad.

, no sabia ya que hacer, solo bajo la cabeza, y pensó en todo lo que dijo luigi y así quedo durante unos minutos.

Después el se decidió y dejo su arma, se dirigió a luigi y hablo...-L-Lo siento mucho….-Luigi sonrió a lo que el profesor dijo.-¡Pero no me interesa lo que tu le agradezcas!-El Profesor de la nada saco otra arma pero pequeña, de repente se volteo y le disparo a king boo con un láser,¡al parecer nunca cambiara de opinión!-wuajajajajajaja!.-Luigi quedo impactado por la acción de .-¡King Boo!-

Por otra parte, king boo, se asusto mucho, se sentía muy mal, y empezó a perder poder, a poco tiempo se desmayo.-Luigi….-

Luigi se enfureció mucho, y el poder de las estrellas renació en el.-¡Me las vas a pagar !- ahora uno a uno combatían sin parar entre la vida y la muerte.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxXxXXxxxxxxXXXxxXXxXxxxXx

King boo abrió los ojos, estaba confundido y aturdido, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero, algo le llamo la atención, el no estaba en el suelo frió como antes de desmayarse, si no que en estaba en una cama y en una de las tantas habitaciones de su mansión, volvió a cerrar los ojos, de repente escucho una voz que reconoció al instante diciendo su nombre.

.-King boo,¿estas bien?-Esa voz…

King boo reconoció la voz ahora, y al instante abrió los ojos.

.-¡¿L-luigi?!-King boo se alegro al ver que tenia la razón, era luigi.

.-Me alegro de que estés bien king boo, empezabas a preocuparm…-Luigi no pudo terminar su frase, ya que king boo se lanzo a el a abrazarlo...-K-king boo…-Luigi Se sorprendió, pero comprendía como se sentía.-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, y ese viejo loco nunca te volverá a molestar más.-Diciendo esto luigi le devolvió el abrazo.

.-Luigi, yo…pensé que no me ayudarías, pensé que ibas a ayudar a …pero,¿Por qué me ayudaste?.-King boo tenia esa duda desde que luigi decidió ayudarlo, y ahora era un buen momento para preguntarselo.

.-Pues…no es obvio?, esa mirada tan linda en ti lo dice todo.-Luigi sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.-¡Luigi!...no digas esas cosas.-King boo ahora también estaba sonrojado.-

"Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja".-Luigi pensaba eso,mientras miraba a king boo que todavía estaba sonrojado. Pero al instante se le cruzo una pregunta por la cabeza.

.-King boo, si tu ya no eres malo…¿Por qué no dejas que las personas se acerquen a ti y sean tus amigos?.-King boo al oír esto solo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después respondio-.

Si permito que los demás se me acerquen, van a ver a través de mi y acabare sin amigos…Así que no permito que la gente se me acerque, y sucede tal como lo imaginaba, me encuentro sin amigos.-King boo respondió tan claro y sencillo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Luigi también se sorprendió mucho, pero el continuo preguntando, o mas bien respondiendo a su respuesta.

.-Pero si son tus amigos es porque ello te aceptarían como eres, aceptarían tu parte buena y tu lado oscuro.-Luigi siguió insistiendo, no dejaría que su king boo se alejara de el.-

Pero king boo fríamente respondió de nuevo.-La mente humana suele fragmentar la realidad en formas simples: negro o blanco, bueno o malo, yo o tu, y este modo maniqueísta de pensar puede crear confusión en algunas personas, haciéndoles creer que no es posible interesarse por los demás y, simultáneamente, interesarse por si mismos.-King boo se detuvo un momento y dirigió su miraba a luigi.-Pero ahora que te he conocido bien, se que hay personas diferentes a otras, porque ahora se que tu eres mi héroe…el héroe de mi corazón.-Al decir esto, king boo sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en el.

Mientras Luigi no pensó nada solo hablo.-Gracias king boo, ahora se bien lo que se siente tenerle mucho amor a alguien, y…tal vez ser amado.-Al decir esto, los dos poco a poco fueron acercándose y compartieron un gran beso de amor.

"_**Fin"**_

**Bueno pues gracias por leer mi historia espero que aiga sido de su agrado….de verdad agradezco sus comentarios y…y HAY QUE LINDA HISTORIA ESCRIBI! **_Ya hasta estoy llorando…_**ejeem bueno Adiós chicos hasta la próxima!**

**Se despide SonirbyLovS.**


End file.
